In My Time of Dying
by OrganizedChaos666
Summary: Lucifer x OC x Castiel (slightly) [SAD] Short Story When Castiel is about to be stabbed by Lucifer, what happens if a huntress named Abigail gets between Satan and the Seraph?
1. Chapter 1

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"(Abigail's POV)/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Abigail, Dean!" Castiel sighed, stepping through the portal./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Relief flooded through my entire body. My angel was alive despite the odds./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"'Watch this sweetheart.'/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"The voice of the devil himself rang though my mind as the tip of a blade began peering through the dimensional rift, heading straight for the oblivious angel./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Cas!" I screamed, sprinting towards him and shoving him out of the way just as the blade sliced through the air before embedding itself in my chest./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Abby!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"My nickname erupted from the lips of the Winchesters and Castiel in synch, all of whom were in too much shock to take even a single step towards me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I stood face to face with Lucifer, who's smirk dropped as he realized who his blade had pierced./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""No..." he said quietly, taking a step away from me and removing the knife./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I turned to face Castiel, a grim smile finding its way onto my face as my legs crumbled beneath me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"The angel caught me and lowered me onto the floor gently, tears streaming down his face. Meanwhile, Lucifer dropped to his knees./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Take care of them Cas," I begged, glancing at the Winchester boys who came to sit beside me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""I will. I promise."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"His voice cracked as he held my broken body in his arms, only to be shoved away by an invisible force./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Don't you dare close your eyes baby sister," Dean ordered, his voice hoarse./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"The Winchesters and I might as well have been family after all that we had been through. A teary eyed Sam grasped my hand tightly within his own, only for the brothers to be sent flying across the room by the same force that had moved Castiel. The shock had worn off now and my body was slowly being overtaken by pain as Lucifer pulled my head into his lap, his hot tears spilling onto my cold cheeks./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""I'm sorry. I am so sorry," he choked out, ignoring the guns that were being pointed at him by the Winchesters./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Castiel stalked towards us with a knife but I shook my head silently, stopping him in his tracks. Lucifer did not even look up as he held a hand over my chest, determination coating his sadness. While he made a desperate attempt to heal me, I searched my memories for any reason that he would care that I was dying. The first time we met, Lucifer had seemed interested in me but I thought nothing of it. When he was possessing Sam, he used his vessel to find out more about me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Later, when we needed Lucifer to help us fight Amara, I had been the one sent to try to convince him to leave his room. During that time we had grown to understand each other. He saw through my optimism and I saw him for the broken angel he was./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""I love you guys," I sighed, feeling my life force ebb as I faced the brothers and Castiel./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""And Luce... even you can be redeemed. If my death can help you realize that you are not as heartless as you seem... then I have no regrets. If you hurt my family I will haunt your ass," I growled, gesturing at the three men standing helplessly to my left./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I faintly heard Sam and Dean shouting as I stopped fighting my eyelids. Lucifer was unable to do anything but give me a few extra minutes of life, despite pouring his entire being into trying to heal me. A lamentable wail from both of the angels cut through the cold air, causing my eyes to snap open once more. Cas was now on my other side and both angels were pouring their power into me as the boys looked on helplessly./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""No use," I sighed./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"They simply continued to try to save me, however; as I was not a human I was much more difficult to heal. As their grace poured into me in massive amounts, both of their wings came into view. Both had wings that were damaged but I had never seen any wings as magnificent as those of an angel./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""They're beautiful."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Content was evident in my voice as I nodded to the reaper who stood behind the Winchesters. Now my only concern was whether I would be going to Heaven or Hell./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"WARNING: Possible triggers? Sort of suicidal luci? Just in case/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"(3rd Person POV)/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /The Winchester brothers stood on edge while the dark haired angel in a trench coat reached out towards the fallen girls' neck in order to check her pulse. His warm fingers made contact with her cold skin and searched desperately for the telltale blood that should have been pumping through her veins. The pulse was absent: the girl had taken her final breath. Castiel withdrew his hand shakily and turned his watery gaze to Sam and Dean./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""She's gone."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"The brothers glared at the angels who knelt beside the body of Abigail, the once fierce huntress. Dean was the first to respond./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""You son of a bitch!" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"The elder Winchester started towards Lucifer, only to be grabbed by Sam. The force brought the Winchesters to their knees as Sam held his brother in a relentless grip. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Don't," Sam ordered, tears staining his reddened cheeks./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"The Winchesters had lost a family member, and the angels had lost the one they had both learned to love. Dean then turned his anger towards the other angel./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""You didn't save her," he choked out./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Both celestial beings kept silent, their heads hanging low. Everything was still for a moment before Castiel's head snapped up towards Lucifer./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""This is all your fault!" he bellowed, grabbing the archangel by the throat and pinning him to the cement./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Lucifer put up no resistance as his head was repeatedly bashed into the ground. He stared pleadingly at Castiel as the Seraph took the angel blade from his trench coat and held it above him./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"" Brother please..."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""You expect me to show you mercy? You killed the person... the girl I cared most about... I never got to tell her." Castiel's harsh expression fell and his grip on the blades loosened as he thought about the kind-hearted, optimistic girl who now laid motionless on the cold concrete./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Please," Lucifer pleaded before handing his own blade to his attacker, knowing that the blade of an archangel would do much more damage./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Kill me. Of all people, I am the one who deserves it."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""The devil, repenting for his sins?" Dean spat, lacing false amusement into his tone./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Lucifer merely bowed his head and took Abigail's cold hand in his own as the dark haired angel held the blade to his throat. Before he could bring the knife down on his brother, Castiel couldn't help but remember what Abigail had said about Lucifer. The same words rang through the mind of both angels./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"'Even you can be redeemed.'/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""I won't. You will live with the pain of the knowledge that you killed the only thing you ever loved more than God himself." Castiel said coldly, dropping the blade before picking up Abigail's body bridal style./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"His body stiffened as his eyes fell upon her now pale face. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Let's go," he rasped, walking to the Winchesters and standing beside them./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Castiel transported himself and the hunters back to the bunker, leaving Lucifer sitting rigid on the unforgiving ground, cursing his father for taking away the one he cared for, despite knowing that her blood was on his own hands./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Both angels felt true agony for the first time that night, and the brothers drowned themselves in alcohol in an attempt to drink away their pain. While the Winchesters discussed the funeral the next day, the angels began creating their own plans to find and talk to their father about bringing Abigail back./p 


End file.
